Tooth and Nail
by StreetsIsCold
Summary: A failed prank idea gives Star some naughty ideas that distract her and Janna between classes. (JanStar)


"Oooohhh Jannaaaaa!~" Star sang, voice echoing through the halls as her target turned around and grinned, pausing to address her friends.

"I'll-uhh-I'll catch up, 'kay guys?" Janna said to Hope and Leah, who snickered to one-another before leaving. Star beamed at Janna, arms held behind her back as her human girlfriend reached over to tousle her fluffy blonde hair. "Hey you. Is Marco around?" Star waved a hand behind her.

"Naaaah, he ditched me to hang out with Jackie Lee Thomas. He's made some real progress!" Janna snorted and reached into her mouth.

"It's only taken him two years." Janna managed to slur out as she extracted a soaking wet pair of fake fangs from her mouth. "Ah well. Since he's not here to freak out, I guess there's no use in keeping these things in. They were getting uncomfortable anyways." Shaking off the saliva, she reached back to tuck them in her backpack, Star's eyes following them.

"So. Plastic fangs, huh?" Star asked, rubbing the side of her neck as Janna leaned back against the lockers.

"Yep. I know, it's lame. But Marco's such a baby I'm worried anything more intense'll give him a heart attack."

"Are they sharp?"

"Not really, just the normal crap you can buy at a dollar store." Janna said, catching the hint of disappointment on Star's face and getting curious, "Why do you ask?"

"Noooooo reason. At all." Star said, her blatant inability to lie shining through as the first bell rang, students rushing past the two of them as Janna leaned against her locker.

"Are you into that?" Janna asked, her relaxed yet intense gaze unwavering from Star, who loosened the collar on her dress nervously, looking around to pick out any eavesdroppers.

"Maybe a little…" Raising her eyebrows, Janna reached down to grab Star's hand and wordlessly led her around the bend and into a nearby Janitor's closet, peeking around for witnesses closing the door behind them.

The only light that shone into the tiny room were from the border of the door and the slots near the top, casting bars of light on Janna's face.

"Well? How about we try it out? Think you know a spell that could help us out?" Star gasped and grinned, squealing as she clapped her hands together before extracting the wand from her saddle back and and waving it at Janna's mouth, giving her a pair of small fangs. Reaching up, Janna touched them with the tip of her finger, feeling the telling pinprick and giving Star a toothy smile. "Sweet!" Suddenly a loud chime echoed from beyond the room and Star leered at Janna.

"Oopsie, that's the late bell! And _I_ have a free period, looks like someone's getting in trouble!" She teased, grinning winsomely at her girlfriend. Janna smiled, running her tongue against one of her new canines, and pushed Star up against a wall.

"Not as much trouble as you're in right now…" Leaning closer, she pecked a kiss on Star's nose, moving lower to her jawline and smooching the side of her neck before suddenly gently scraping her teeth against Star's neck, making her knees buckle.

"Oooooohohoho moons and rainbows~" Star breathed, the hearts on her cheeks starting to shine pink as Janna grinned, sucking on a bit of Star's neck, leaving a red mark and an electric sensation as she trailed lower, every nip and scrape of her fangs, making Star's legs lock up and shift as the threatened to give out.

"You like this? I'll admit, I kinda do too." She leaned forward again to kiss Star's nose, getting close enough to speak in a hushed tone, her rasped voice lowering to a sensual level. "But this stuff's right up my alley, it's a little more surprising a straight-edge girl like you is into it." Moving back to the side, she started to nibble on Star's earlobe, making Star squirm and whimper before Janna slammed her back against the wall. "Stay still. I don't wanna hurt you."

"J-j-janna…" Star whispered, making Janna smile as she ran a finger across Star's cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Keep talking." Star said, averting eye contact in shame as Janna cupped a hand under her chin and brought her face to bear, locking lips with the Mewman princess. Star sank lower down under the weight of their kiss, Janna's tongue sliding into her mouth as she redoubled her assault, Star's tongue running up the length of one of her fangs before Janna finally pulled back, leaving Star panting, her dress sliding down her shoulder from the natural motions of their embrace. Janna helped it along, slipping down the straps a bit further to gain access to her collarbone, which she then proceeded to lick and nip gently.

"You're not the pure space princess everyone thinks you are then, huh? You like being held down and bitten…" At her word, Janna moved to Star's shoulder, biting down on it well enough to make Star hiss in pain as a hand slid up her thigh, venturing under to push up Star's dress to hold it right under her chest, exposing her underwear and abdomen.

"Is it because you fight all those monsters? You ever get any fantasies about something scary taking you down for a change? Well, _this_ monster's got you right where she wants you…" Janna lowered herself to her knees, licking Star's waist and scraping small lines into it with her teeth before chomping softly at the pearly skin, every bite leaving a mark on Star's belly and forcing a satisfying moan from Star's mouth.

"I'm going to keep you all to my own, Star Butterfly. You're going to satisfy my hunger-and when you go home today covered in bite marks, Marco and the rest of his family will know exactly who brought you down." Janna lowered herself to Star's panties, planting her face against the front and taking in a huge huff of air, filling her lungs with the smell of Star's arousal and making her yelp in scandal.

"Janna! We're at school!" Star chastised, feeling Janna's hands clamp down on her hips.

"But I just got a taste and now..." Using her fangs, Janna dragged down Star's underwear, making her shudder. "I need to satisfy my appetite." Biting down on the inside of Star's thigh, Janna listened to her cry out and melt against the wall before venturing between her legs...

"Space Unicorn! Soaring through the stars! Delivering the rainbows all around the world-" Star's eyes popped open as Janna groaned, sitting back and pouting as Star yanked up her underwear and fished her phone out of her bag, the loud ringtone finally stopping as she answered the call.

"Marco! Y-yeah, yeah. Free period! Where am I? Iiiiiiiiii…." Star turned to look at Janna for ideas, Janna, silhouetted in the dark closet, tried to stimulate art class, which involved thrusting a finger back and forth against a page. "Sex ed." Janna groaned, "I mean Chemistry! I'm in the Chemistry Lab. I'm studying for my test on...dental hygiene! It's great." Marco spoke for a moment at the other end.

"Yeah?...uh-huh? Oh, you wanna meet up by English then so I can give it to you? Okay...I'll see you there." Star hung up the phone and gave Janna a sympathetic look as she leaned agianst the door, pouting quietly. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's whatever." Janna shrugged, standing up and dusting off her pants as she reached down to offer Star a hand. "We'll pick up another time, yeah?" Star smiled up at her, accepting the hand and feeling sharp canines nip her, making her let out one last chirp of surprise before Janna opened the door, the sudden light making them both wince as they smiled at one-another, the period bell ringing above them.

"Well, see you after school?" Star asked, gripping her arm and smiling up at her girlfriend.

"You bet!" Janna said, beaming as she started to walk off, "Don't wait up though, I'm gonna go see if I can hunt a rabbit with these things before they wear off!" Star giggled and waved at her as they went their separate ways. As she walked to class, Star took deep breaths, shaking her head to rattle thoughts from her head as she walked to her next class, feeling wistful and more than a little pent-up.

A.N. Hello! This was sitting in my archive gathering dust for quite a while so I figured it would be best to polish it up and post it! JanStar's great and while I'm not up to date on the show, I'm gonna keep the flag flying for it. I've always wanted to write a biting scene and I liked this ship a lot for it, Janna's the bad girl girlfriend we all want tbh. Thanks for reading! ;p


End file.
